


I’m So Sorry, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny had an argument, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I’m So Sorry, Babe:

*Summary: Steve & Danny had an argument, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett exclaimed angrily, “Fine, Danny, Do you want, You will anyway !”, He left to get away, & cool down, Otherwise, He will say something that he will regret. He opened, & slammed the door shut, as he left.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams muttered to himself, “Asshole”, as he focused on his own thing. He couldn’t believe that Steve was overreacting about an undercover assignment, & it felt like he didn’t trust him. He too was trying to calm down, before he & Steve talk again.

 

The Hunky Brunette went to his favorite thinking spot. For awhile, He was thinking about their argument, & he realized that he was wrong, & let his judgement cloud his mind. The Former Seal was sorry about it, & he is planning on telling him.

 

Danny also was sorry about the argument, & doesn’t care about who is right. Steve came crashing through the door, & closed it. They kissed each other passionately, as they stood in the middle of the front entrance, & the Five-O Commander said this, as soon as he broke the kiss.

 

“I’m so sorry, Babe, You were right, & I was wrong, I let my heart in on this one, I was just worried about you”. “I am so sorry too, You are the best”, & they went to have a nice dinner that the loudmouth detective had made.

 

The End.


End file.
